Once De Marzo
by myskymyheart
Summary: basada en la canción de la oreja de vangogh, denle la oportunidad


**Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece, ni la canción Jueves de la oreja de van gogh**

**00000.000…00000…00000…000000…00000.0000…**

"_Si fuera mas guapa_

_Y un poco más lista_

_Si fuera especial_

_Si fuera de revista_

_Tendría el valor_

_De cruzar el vagón_

_Y preguntarte ¿Quién eres?"_

La primera vez que te vi subías al mismo tren que yo, me ruborice al instante pero trate de mantener la compostura, te veías descomplicado y peligroso, tal vez eso fue lo que me agrado de ti, pero ni te conocía y que cavilaciones solía tener, además ¿Cómo te fijarías en mi sabiendo que era como todas las personas, no tenía nada que me hiciese destacar?, era algo ilógico, y las posibilidades que te volviese a ver eran mínimas, a pesar de que mi corazón desease todo lo contrario.

_Te sientas en frente_

_Y no te imaginas _

_Que llevó por ti_

_Mi falda más bonita_

Al final todas las probabilidades había jugado en mi contra, siempre te encontraba en aquel tren, días después ya me acostumbraba a que subieses al mismo tren que yo, ese día justamente decidí vestir el conjunto más bello que tenia, tal vez por vanidad o por que en realidad quería que me notases, mi hermana me solía decir que destacaba mis ojos, la verdad a mi parecer era lo único que me hacia sentir especial, debido a que nadie poseía aquel color, en ese momento te sentaste frente a mí, espere ansiosa aunque sea que me mirases

_Y al verte lanzar_

_Un bostezo al cristal_

_Se inundan mis pupilas_

Con poco interés mirabas la ventana, como toda niña ansiosa esperaba que me miraras y por lo menos mostraras algo de interés, por que si, como toda mujer me gusta ser alagada y que me tomen en cuenta, al parecer no lo notaste ya que bostezaste, y simplemente te recostaste un poco, me sentía mal, y me sentí tonta y débil, ya que mis ojos empezaron a inundarse, restregué con disimulo mis ojos, negué con mi cabeza, y respire profundamente, baje mi cabeza, me sentí derrotada, era una causa perdida, me sentía tonta, debía haberlo suponido, nunca debí dejarme llevar por mi corazón, ¿Por qué no pensé con lógica?

_De pronto me miras_

_Te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos_

_Tú apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro _

_Me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

Lo daba todo por perdido, me acomode un poco, cuando subí mi rostro pude observar como me mirabas fijamente, te observe con algo de timidez, me reprendía mentalmente por no ser lo suficientemente valiente y sostener la mirada, siempre lo había hecho, me crié con valentía y fortaleza y ahora no era capaz de sostener una mirada, cerré mis ojos, cuando los abrí ya no me mirabas, me sentí avergonzada, era como si mi tamaño se redujera, me temblaban las piernas, en el momento que quería hablar se anuncio la parada en la cual tenia que bajar, no sabia si bendecir o maldecir mi suerte, pero que más daba.

_Y así pasan los días_

_De lunes a viernes_

_Como las golondrinas_

_Del poema de becker_

_De estación a estación_

_En frente tú y yo_

_Va y viene el silencio_

Y así es la rutina de todos los días, te sientas al frente mió, no cruzamos palabra alguna, si tengo suerte una que otra mirada cruzada, perdí hace rato la cuenta de los días que han pasado desde aquel momento, hace poco conocí tu nombre, los dijiste mientras hablabas por celular, eso era lo mucho o nada que conocía de ti,

_De pronto me miras_

_Te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos_

_Tú apartas la vista _

_Apenas respiro_

_Me hago pequeñita _

_Y me pongo a temblar_

Era ya once de marzo la verdad no esperaba que pasase el tiempo tan rápido, aborde el tren, y de nuevo te encontré, sentado frente a mi, y estaba sucediendo lo mismo de hacia unos meses, parecía un dejavú, pero está vez no podía dejar que sucediese de la misma manera, seria algo tonto de mi parte dejar pasar el momento que había estado esperando por falta de valor, me llene de valor y fuerza

_Y entonces ocurre_

_Despiertan mis labios_

_Pronuncian tu nombre _

_Tartamudeando_

_Supongo que piensas _

_¡Que chica más tonta!_

_Me quiero morir_

Tome una bocanada de aire, enderece mi espalda y con todo el valor que pude recolectar, era fuerte, vamos soy fuerte, dije

- I-ichi-ichigo- ¡torpe, torpe, torpe!, me recriminaba mentalmente, siempre había tenido el valor para afrontar lo que fuese, y ahora eso era lo único que salía de mi boca, además nunca había tartamudeado de aquella manera, dejé mi cabeza gacha y rogué por que la próxima parada fuese la mía, que paso con todo el valor, con toda la valentía, se había ido al carajo en esa palabra,

_Pero el tiempo se para_

_Y te acercas diciendo_

_Yo no te conozco _

_Y ya te echaba de menos_

_Cada mañana _

_Rechazo el directo_

_Y elijo este tren_

Y valla suerte que la siguiente parada no fue la mía, alce la mirada y la cruce con la tuya, te pusiste de pie, lo menos que esperaba era que te sentaras a mi lado, apreté mis manos con fuerza para evitar decir alguna tontería, de mi boca no podía salir otra estupidez, tenia orgullo, no podía apuñalarlo más.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- me cuestionaste, valla ¿Qué se supone que diría?, además no me podía quedar callada, era muy estupido de mi parte simplemente evadir el tema,

- la vez que hablaba en su celular, lo dijo tan fuerte que creo que medio vagón se entero que se llama ichigo- ¡y por que tengo que decir lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza!, y aparte de esa manera, quería hablar con firmeza, no asustarlo con mis palabras

- valla, pero aun tengo una duda, ¿Para que me llamabas?- no creo que la mejor respuesta sea "claro, es que veras hace unos meses que te sientas en este vagón y sabes me pareces muy atractivo, por eso solo quería saber tu nombre" eso en definitiva seria lo más vergonzoso y tonto que se me pueda escapar, ahora era el momento de pensar las palabras y utilizar firmaza y sutilidad

- Para decirle que ojala no olvidara su mochila como aquella vez que casi se baja sin ella- en este tiempo note que solía ser muy distraído, y despistado, note como se avergonzó un poco, por lo menos esta vez no fui descortés ni grosera

- reíste un poco avergonzado al la vez que rascabas tu nuca – supongo que no lo volveré a olvidar, o quizás tu me lo recuerdes, oye, tu ya sabes mi nombre, es algo justo si tu me dices el tuyo-

- Rukia, me llamó rukia- me presente

Hablamos por largo rato debido a una falla mecánica del tren, ese corto tiempo pude conocer a una gran persona

- oye y nunca has ido de pie en el tren-

- no la verdad siempre he ido sentada ¿Por qué?-

- es que si te tocase algún día te seria difícil por tu estatura-

- insinúas que soy enana, fresita-

- ¿como me llamaste?-

- lo siento, pero es que tu fuiste el que me llamo enana, o insinuó que lo era- no era propio que le respondiese a las personas de esa manera, pero con el era casi inevitable

- en eso tienes razón entonces ¿a paz?- asentí y continuamos hablando por largo rato

- ¿sabes algo rukia?-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- hace rato tomaba el expreso, no me gustaba mucho este tren, la primera vez que lo tome fue por que llegue tarde para tomar el otro, y ese día fue que te vi por primera vez, desde aquel momento me gusto más tomar el tren, además creo que como ya descubrí que no eras muda, podemos hablar más a menudo- me ruborice y reí de aquel comentario, talvez ese día seria el mejor para mi

- Espero volver a verte, y que esta vez sea fuera del tren- le dije

- claro, ¿pero ya te bajaras?-

- Si, la próxima parada es en la que me bajo- me sonrió, le correspondí, y seguimos la charla

_Y ya estamos llegando_

_Mi vida ha cambiado_

_Un día especial_

_Este once de marzo_

_Me tomas la mano_

_Llagamos a un túnel_

_Que apaga la luz_

Falta muy poco para llegar a mi parada, pero por lo menos tengo segura una cosa, te volveré a ver, eso me alegra, antes de pasar siento como posas tu mano sobre la mía, te miro y veo que tienes la mirada perdida, sonrió, pasamos por el túnel, la verdad siempre le tuve un poco de miedo, la oscuridad nunca me gusto, casi vamos a salir cuando siento como algo se explota, lo siguiente es un mareo grande, oigo los gritos de la gente pero aún estoy algo aturdida, pierdo el conocimiento

_Te encuentro la cara_

_Gracias a mis manos_

_Me vuelvo valiente_

_Y te beso en los labios_

_Dices que me quieres_

_Y yo te regalo_

_El ultimo soplo _

_De mi corazón_

Despierto algo aturdida, me dolía todo el cuerpo, empecé en medio del aturdimiento a buscar, cuando toque tu rostro me sentí un tanto aliviada

- Fue un placer conocerte rukia- me dijiste, entendí inmediatamente que estábamos muy mal

- igualmente, me hubiese gustado poderte conocer un poco más- roce levemente tus labios en una beso casto y de despedida, fue "nuestro primer y ultimo beso".

- Te quiero enana-

- También te quiero fresa- fue nuestra despedida

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Me gusto mucho la canción y además me dio mucha tristeza los acontecimientos de aquel fatídico día, guerras absurdas que solo dejan muertes inocentes, por que al final somos nosotros los que sufrimos, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos luego**


End file.
